ANext Begins
by ToonReviewer
Summary: When a Kree Sentry lands on Earth, a new team of heroes must band together to become A-Next.
1. Some Assembly Required

Stark/Fujikawa, 2099

Two security droids stared blankly at a holographic monitor. It displayed a radar filled with stars, planets and comets. A bright purple flash lit up the night sky over looking Neo York. On the screen, a purple blip started heading towards the center. One of the droids turned from blue to red

"Ultron Mark 2099 reporting Kree technology. Sending report to remote computer base."

Deep under the city streets, a large base activated. One of five chambers opened and reveled a black and gold robot. Its eyes lit up.

"MainFrame program initialing. Engaging in primary directive."

890 Fifth Avenue Manhattan.

A lone figure stood at the gate of a decrypted mansion. He pulled at his jacket, a construction worker's coat that seemed much too big for him. He slowly walked thru the garden passing statues of past members. Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk. The boy stopped at the statue of Thor. His father didn't have a statue. That didn't seem fair. After all, Erick Masterson was an Avenger. He had saved lives, just as many as Thor. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. Best not to think too much about dad. He marched straight into the mansion's front door. All the old records were true. The mansion still bore the marks of battle. Walls were crumbling, the floor was littered with old robot parts. Out of nowhere, a purple comet soared overhead. A large impact shook the foundation. The boy was just about to look outside, when the main floor began sliding away. A black and gold robot hovered near the ceiling. He stared at the boy.

"Biological scan complete. Masterson, Kevin. Minimum meta human abilities. Stand back civilian. Level 10 threat detected."

The robot broke thru what was left of the mansion's skylight. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Minimum abilities? He'd show that outdated tin can abilities! Kevin pulled out Thunderstrike, his dad's old mace, from his belt and followed the android's jet trail.

Lang Industries.

"Ugh, Dad! How many more tests do we have to do?"

Cassandra Lang moaned. At the moment, she was 3 inches tall and hovering around her dad's head.

"Cassie, you know we can't market the 'Stinger' battle suit to Stark/Fujikawn without fixing the bugs."

Scott Lang smirked at the word 'bug.' After all, he was Ant-Man, former member of the Avengers. His daughter zoomed around the room and grew to her regular size. She took off the cybernetic helmet she was wearing and brushed her black hair back into place.

"But dad, flying around the room, blasting computer targets? Why can't we field test this yet?" Cassie looked out the 26th floor window to the streets of Neo York City and sighed. She had heard all of her dad's adventures with the Avengers. Defeating the likes of TaskMaster, the Wrecking Crew and all those villains of old. Of course, no threats like that had happened in years. Not since the Avengers disbanded. Still, it was fun to imagine being a hero as a little girl. Now that her dad was designing super powered suits, she couldn't help wanting to fly around and fight crime. Suddenly, the building shook. Cassie looked down at the huge crater some black and gold robot had left in the building. The robot looked beaten and dented. Walking down the street, a purple and silver android was chasing a guy who was holding a mace. He was wailing away at the android's legs to no avail.

"Dad, time for a field test." Cassie looked over at her dad, who nodded his head in approval. She donned the cybernitic helmet and jumped out the window. Wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She was "Stinger." She was an Avenger.

Lang Industries

Scott watched as Cassie took off with the Stinger suit. He felt proud that his little girl wanted to be like him. He was tempted to put on his old Ant-Man suit and join her. But the elevator door sliding open took his mind away. John Foster, his assistant, ran to the window.

"Mr. Lang, I just looked out the window. What is Cassie doing with the Stinger?"

"Whoa, John, take it easy. Cassie is perfectly capable of using the suit. Besides, I think she could use the practice."

John shook his head. He loved Cassie, but this was a little too much to process. She always did have a wild side to her. He liked that, but he wasn't like her at all. He would rather be in the lab, working with his dad's growth formula.

"What is that thing she's fighting anyway?" John asked.

"It looks like a Kree Sentry. I wonder who the other two guys are?" John looked and saw a robot launching missiles at the Sentry. The other hero was hitting hover cars with a mace and trying to bash the Sentry's head in. Cassie was using the suit's bio stingers and was about to take out its power core, when an EMP burst knocked all three of them out cold.

"Cassie!" John rushed to the elevator, waved his security badge and zoomed to the ground floor. His lab coat flowing behind him, John rushed to Cassie's side. Her life signs were fine, but as he turned around the Sentry loomed over all four of them.

"Human, prepare to join the Kree Empire."

Main Street

Zane Marko was hiding in an alley way. "Too cool! A robot on my first mission!" Zane readjusted his glasses and started to glow when suddenly,

"Zane, is that you?" a hand touched his shoulder. An older woman with sunglasses and a yellow jacket was right behind him.

"I've been trying to find you for weeks." The woman said

" Miss Jubilee, I'm sorry but I have to do this on my own. The X-People wouldn't understand. Their fathers are all famous heroes. Mine's the Juggernaut. I can't live that down."

"Zane, just because your father's a villain, doesn't mean you are a villain. You shouldn't risk your life trying to prove yourself."

Zane nodded. It was hard being a mutant. The X-People were fine, but they just never trusted him. Being the son of Cain Marko and all. But Zane much preferred his uncle, Charles Xaiver.

"Alright, I'll come home. Neo York isn't what it's cracked up to be anyway." Just then, the huge purple robot fired some sort of ray at a guy in a lab coat. Zane looked at Jubilee, she had the same expression.

"Zane, maybe it's time you used those powers you've been bottling up. You're always welcome back, when you're ready."

Zane gave a weak smile. He had never actually used his powers in combat before. He started to glow ruby red. His arms and legs swelled in size. Sliver body armor replaced his tattered "I Love Neo York" shirt. And incasing his entire head was a sliver helmet. He was Zane Marko. Codename: J2


	2. Assemble!

MainFrame's robotic eyes lit up. Picking itself up off the inside of a hover car, he scanned for life forms.

"Biological scans complete. Masterson, Kevin. Unconscious. Lang, Cassandra. Unconscious. MainFrame energy levels at 52%. Kree Sentry, undamaged." MainFrame turned to face the enormous Kree robot. Mustering up the remaining energy in its repulsor gauntlets, MainFrame fired a beam of repulsor energy at the Kree Sentry. The only thing the beams seemed to do was to attract the Sentry's attention away from Kevin and Cassandra. A burst of purple energy shot from the Sentry's eyes. MainFrame's hover boots activated just in time to avoid complete destruction. The Sentry then turned back towards the humans. Just then, a black boy with a lab coat rushed over to Cassandra's side. MainFrame automatically scanned.

"Biological scan complete. Foster, John. Civilian, clear the area." Too late, the Kree Sentry blasted John with green energy. John's body glowed an emerald green. His knees buckled and fell unconscious. MainFrame aimed its missile launcher. Probability of destruction, 110%. Out of nowhere, a sliver being bashed into the Sentry's legs, toppling it. MainFrame automatically scanned.

"Marko, Zane. Mutant. Omega class."

Kevin sat up and rubbed his head. He was in deep trouble. Following a robot from Avenger's mansion was one thing. Helping that robot take out a giant purple android, totally different. Kevin searched around for his mace. It was lying in a crater the android had made in the street. Kevin checked to see if the android was around. All he could make out was the black and gold robot dodging an energy blast. He picked up his mace. That's when he noticed her. Dressed in a red and black battle suit, and some sort of bug like helmet. She was shaking some boy who was glowing green. He ran over to her.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"I-I-I don't know! I think that thing got him. Who are you by the way?"

"Kevin Masterson. Look out!" Kevin wielded his mace and deflected the android's head away from green boy and the girl. Some sort of hulk in silver armor stood behind the android.

"Whoa, super strength? Awesome!" The armored guy then noticed Kevin and the others.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, is that guy okay?" Green boy was floating in mid air. The girl gasped. Green boy awoke with a start.

"Huh, what's happening to me? Cassie!"

"John, hang on. I'll get you down." Cassie's battle suit grew wings and she flew next to him. Armored guy leapt over the purple android and landed next to Kevin.

"Whoa, does he usually turn green?" Armored guy asked Kevin.

"I don't think so. How did you manage to knock out that creep?"

"Uh, I'm a superhero. Call me J2." J2 noticed the black and gold robot hovering above them.

"Warning, Kree Sentry reactivating. Suggest retaliation." Sure enough, the Sentry's eyes glowed purple and began to get back up. Kevin drew his mace, J2 got ready to pounce, Cassie's hands glowed a bright yellow and the black and gold robot hovered above them.

"This is going to be good."


End file.
